


What’s Got Your Knickers Knotted?

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Hiatus Sunday Fluff [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hiatus Sunday Fluff, HiatusSundayFluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin's long absence has taken a toll on Belle, but the imp with the silver tongue makes it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s Got Your Knickers Knotted?

Belle was not mad at the candelabra, but anyone watching might think otherwise; she scrubbed it furiously with polish and rag, muttering a string of curses under her breath the whole while.

“Arrogant, selfish, petulant… oh fuck-all!” Some of the bronze polish had gotten on her white sleeves. This is why she preferred the shift with the short sleeves, but since she hadn’t done laundry in weeks, she was stuck wearing this silly, too-long, totally impractical _thing_!

But why hadn’t she done her own laundry? Well, she’d been too busy to do her own laundry, much of the castle requiring extra attention in Rumplestiltskin’s absence. Usually the household ordered itself; all Belle really did was the washing of their clothes and an occasional sweep. He was spoiling her rotten. Rumplestiltskin…

She cursed again.

Since they’d taken up intimacy, he’d refused to let her do much. A part of her longed to let him magic away all of her chores; she could spend her days in the library, filling up the hours from dusk ‘til dawn with nothing but beautiful words… but there was another part of her that longed to work. She was a practical sort of girl.

Back in her own kingdom she’d worked in the infirmary tending to wounded soldiers. It had been grueling and often heart-wrenching, but it had been necessary and she’d done it gladly. Everyone had to help, her Papa said.

So it felt more than a little patronizing when Rumplestiltskin refused to let her lift a finger. They had made a deal, after all. Apparently, he preferred to magic the dust away and seduce his maid, finding it a better use of her time to be spread beneath him.

When he was around of course. He’d left on business 18 days ago (not that anyone was counting) and the castle seemed lost without its master. It had started falling apart after five or six days. The water was no longer hot, the fires were no longer self-sustaining, and Belle’s favorite luxury, the perpetually-empty chamber pot, was no longer perpetually empty.

She would have been worried that something terrible had happened if it weren’t for the meals. Belle was a terribly cook (really, truly terrible) and Rumplestiltskin had taken to creating meals for them to share. Despite him being away on business, the meals continued to appear at roughly the same times every day, often with a fresh flower that Belle couldn’t identify. She hoped they were from a far-off land. She wished she could go on adventures to find the places where these exotic blossoms grew. She wished he’d come home.

Belle was really furious.

He’d taken off suddenly, leaving a note in the kitchen for her that just said: “I’ll be gone a while. Try to stay alive –R”. To make matters worse, he’d fled from her the night before. He often fled after their love-making, but it still wounded her pride… and her heart.

Apparently rushing off to his tower laboratory wasn’t enough anymore. He had to leave the castle. Hell, he had to leave the fucking COUNTRY to be away from her. She seethed, returning her attentions to the candelabra on the table before her. She was not going to be lazy in his absence. She was, after all, _his maid_ , and she was damn well going to act like it. When he returned, he would find the castle sparkling.

At first she’d assumed that her anger would lessen over time. She wasn’t a very angry person and usually found it too trying to hold a grudge; she preferred forgiveness. But this time… this time might be different.

“Ooh... you bastard!” Belle growled as she started on the silverware. “When you get back…”

“What are you going to do, kill me?”

She jumped. She hadn’t heard him appear, indeed she hadn’t even sensed the magic, she was so absorbed in her work. He was standing at the other end of the long table, looking unusually small in the great hall and swaying ever-so-slightly on his feet. He had a long, deep gash on his right cheek that was still bleeding, and he was holding his left arm close to his chest.

“Rumplestiltskin!” she cried, running to his side. “What on earth have you done?”

“What have I done? More like, What’s been done to me!” His voice was all walls, the impish titter completely obscuring the man beneath. He waved his right hand dramatically.

“Since you’re often the cause of your own problems, I’d say those are the same question. Now come on, I’m taking you up to bed and having a look at you.”

“Nonsense. I’m fine. It’ll heal on its own,” he said, trying to step away from her. He stumbled. She caught his arm, yanking him upright and causing him to yelp.

“No, you’re not. And if it keeps bleeding like that,” she said, pointing to his cheek, “you won’t have the power to heal yourself. Now we’re going to your chambers, and you’re going to walk there. No poofing.”

He grumbled, but allowed himself to be dragged up the long spiral staircase. Belle sat him on the edge of his bed and allowed him to magic away his clothes, the leathers and hides of his ensemble stuck to him through layers of sweat and grime. She brought him a clean nightshirt and got him to lean against the headboard.

She left briefly for her own chambers. He’d given her a spacious suite just down the hall from his own quarters, an act which had made her heart swell. She rifled through her trunk and pulled out a small medical bag. Her basin was still full of fresh water from the morning; she grabbed it and a rag. Arms full, she hurried back to him before he could do any more damage.

Settling in beside him on the bed, basin on the nightstand, Belle reached out and brushed his hair from his face. “Alright, let’s have a look at you. This wound is deep, Rumple. What caused it?”

He mumbled something.

“Speak up, dearie,” she said, throwing his word back at him.

“Dragon tail.”

“Not a friendly dragon, then.”

“No.”

“I’m going to need to stitch it up, and we need to prevent infection.” She grabbed a small vial from the bag and dipped the end of a rag into it. “This will sting, Rumplestiltskin.”

She moved to dab at the cut and he hissed, jerking his head away.

“I told you it will heal just fine! Leave me alone!”

“Hey, hey,” she soothed. His eyes, which had been darting around the room, focused on hers. His breathing slowed. She stroked his other cheek, relishing the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. Soon he turned into the touch and gave a small sigh. It was then that she pressed the rag to the cut.

He yelped, but she kept her hand pressed to the side of his face. It took her only moments to trace the wound, cleaning the edges.

“You tricked me!” he cried, nose wrinkled up in discomfort.

“Damn right, Dark One. Now I’m going to stitch it closed. It will definitely hurt, so you will need to hold that self-righteous head of yours still.”

“What’s got your knickers so knotted, little maid?” He was watching her closely. His fingers played with the coarse fabric of her work dress.

She sighed. “Do you know how long you’ve been gone?”

“Two weeks, give or take.”

“Eighteen days. Eighteen days I’ve been here alone. And the fires all went out after you left; I’ve managed to keep the one in the kitchen going but it’s been an effort not to freeze to death.”

“I didn’t know that would happen. Besides, I fed you!”

Belle felt a flicker of warmth in her heart. She was beginning to weaken in the face of his apparent sincerity. “I did love the flowers you sent me.”

He gave her a small smile, before a frown stole over his features. “I didn’t want to be gone, you know. I needed something. It took longer than I anticipated, tracking it down.”

“It’s for your son? I mean, you need this, whatever it is, to find him again?”

He nodded. “I do.”

“And you have it now?”

“It’s safe up in my tower. I sent it there when I arrived.”

“So… your trip was worth it, then.”

“It was for me.” Rumple moved his hand up onto her knee. He cleared his throat. “I’d like to make it up to you… if you’ll have me.”

Belle smiled. “Of course... If you’ll let me stitch up that gash.”

“Fine,” he grumbled.

Smirking, Belle prepared her needle and the sparse amount of thread in her kit. She had never been very adept at stitching up cuts, although she had done it many times. Rumple flinched in pain, his fingers tightening in her skirts with every stitch. He was a good sport, though, and bit his tongue. She finished as quickly as she could.

“There, good as new.” She dipped the other side of the rag in water and gently cleaned the wound.

“Hardly,” he scoffed, “though I can whip up a simple potion tomorrow and I’ll be as right as rain.”

“Good. Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, setting her bag beside the basin and turning to leave.

“What? Wait, where are you going?”

Belle’s grin was wicked as she tugged the covers out from under him and tucked him in. “You need rest. I can tell that this journey has been arduous, though you might wish to keep the truth from me, and I imagine a good bath and a hearty breakfast will do wonders for you in the morning. Until then, until your potion has been made and all your health restored, I will be sleeping in my own chambers.”

“But, Belle-”

She opened the door, looking back at him from the hall. “Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin.” She shut it with a satisfying _thump_. Very, very satisfying.

The next morning, Belle woke late. The sun was already streaming into through her windows. She blinked, sitting up slowly. Her room was full of red roses. They were gathered into large bunches, vases covering every surface. Thornless, they were spread across the foot of her bed and the floor; she noticed that some had even been tied to the bedposts.

Belle felt that warmth in her heart again. What a strange, strange man. Another note sat on her pillow, and she prayed it was different from the last.

“Breakfast is waiting, my love –R”.

She chuckled to herself. Very strange, indeed.

Slipping her red wool robe on over her chemise, Belle wandered down to the kitchen. She found him sitting at the small wooden table, a veritable feast laid out.

“Good morning,” she said, trying not to let her smile grow too big. Better he didn’t know she’d already forgiven him.

He stood, gazing at her in wonder. “Good morning,” he said, bowing. He pulled her chair out for her. “What does your heart desire, treasure? Eggs? Sausage? Pastries?”

She took up a small plate and took portions of everything. “You’re going to spoil me rotten. How are you feeling, Rumple?”

“Quite well, my dear. As you can see, my potion worked… and that warm bath you recommended certainly didn’t hurt either.”

“And have you eaten?”

He looked away like a scolded schoolboy.

“Rumplestiltskin, you have to eat.”

“Technically, I-”

“Do not argue semantics with me. I want you to eat two sausage links and a pastry.”

“And what do I get from this deal, hmm?”

“I won’t slice open your other cheek and then slowly stitch it back together.”

He made a sound dangerously close to a laugh. “Fine, fine.”

They ate together, or rather, Belle scooped unladylike quantities of the delicious food into her mouth while Rumplestiltskin poked at his sausage. He told her about his adventure, leaving out certain details, of course. He told her about the dragon nearly killing him, about the meadows of translucent flowers that were dyed each morning by the sunrise and cleaned each night by the moon; he told her about the centaur who’d challenged him to a drinking contest and the morning when he’d been woken by a sheep licking his face.

Belle sighed. “That all sounds amazing, Rumple. I wish I could have such adventures.”

“It’s not all opalescence and fun, sweetheart. It’s sleeping in the dirt, and sweating, and facing danger, too.”

“But that’s what makes it an adventure! It’s like you’re always saying: all magic comes with a price. The beauty of the world isn’t free, but I think the price would be worth paying.”

There was a moment of silence. Belle looked down at her empty plate. Rumple stood and moved around the table, kneeling by her side.

“Why don’t you accompany me on my next deal? Just a short trip, though, no more than one night away from the castle. And you have to do everything I tell you! No falling off ladders or wandering away.” He wagged his finger at her with each condition.

Belle thought her face might break from the force of her smile. “Oh Rumple, really? You’d let me go with you?”

“Anything to make you happy.”

Gods, she wanted to kiss him. Belle placed two fingers on his lips and bent down, kissing her own knuckles. She could feel the oxide tang of magic between them, threatening to rip away his power. She pulled away. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Belle stood and pulled him to his feet. Taking his hand, she began to lead him up the stairs.

“Where are you taking me, little maid?”

“I want to thank you properly,” she said, pausing. She looked at him over her shoulder. “If you’re feeling up for it, of course.”

He grinned, and started taking the steps two at a time, dragging a laughing Belle behind him. He pulled her into his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he tugged her astride his lap. “Okay, I’m ready to be thanked now.”

Belle chuckled. “Oh are you? Well, I suppose I had better get to work, then.” Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pressed her lips to his neck. He groaned as she worked her way across his golden skin, kissing and sucking it into her mouth. She devoted herself to giving him hickeys, using teeth and tongue to tease his flesh. His hickeys turned the most beautiful shade of black; they shone like the night sky against the sun of his skin. It gave her perverse pleasure to see him marked so clearly.

His hands cupped her ass, fingers kneading her pliant body. He growled when she rocked forward, grinding herself against his growing erection. He yanked the robe off her shoulders and threw it to the floor.

“I hate the sleeves on this thing,” he said, fingering her chemise, “makes it so much harder to take off.”

“I hate it too,” Belle panted, cupping his face.

“Then may I please dispose of it?” he asked, voice feral.

“Only if you promise to buy me a new one,” she purred, nipping the skin beneath his ear.

“I’ll spin you one from gold,” he growled as his nails ripped through the front of her frock. He tore it wide open, dropping his head to kiss her neck. She moaned and allowed him to push her backwards, held aloft by his hands firmly fisted in the sides of her ruined shift. Her hands held his shoulders as he turned his attention to her breasts.

He kissed circles around her nipples until they hardened completely. When he wrapped his lips around one and sucked, Belle felt as though the Earth was falling out from underneath her. She cried out as his clever tongue flicked over the rosy bud before giving it another long suck. He moved to the other and repeated his ministrations: the kisses, the tongue, the tender suckling that made her eyes roll back in her head.

He moved back to kiss the tender flesh of her breasts, dragging his lips across the valley between them. When he settled in to give her a hickey, Belle groaned.

“I thought I was supposed to be thanking you.”

“This is payment plenty, my lady,” he whispered, gently nipping her skin. Her fingers dug into his arms.

“Please, _my lord_ … Please fuck me.”

He growled, and Belle giggled as his hips jerked upwards, giving her pressure where she most desired it.

“What a mouth on you! I can think of a better use for it.”

“Says the man with the silver tongue. And what a clever tongue I know it to be... EEP!” Belle shrieked as, using his grip on her frock, Rumplestiltskin hauled her across his lap and onto the bed. She bounced, feet scrambling for purchase.

He was on her in a flash, lips and teeth on her neck, his hands ripping through the last of her chemise. His ferocity did marvelous things to her, the heat in her belly turning to fire. This was his darkness used productively, and Gods, she was willing to stay with him forever if he behaved like this from time to time.

She buried her hands in his hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. She was a mess of mewls and moans as he left a trail of bites and kisses from her neck down her chest that were sure to be a beautiful reddish-purple tomorrow. As soon as he had parted her dress, his clever claws moved on to her body. His weight was balanced between his knees and his face on her chest, so his hands were free to roam her sides. His touch was so light it was torture as he worked from her hips to her ribs and back down again, moving one calloused palm across her stomach.

He slid that very hand down to cup her sex. She keened, legs jerking upwards to squeeze his hips. She was already wet, warm folds welcoming his touch.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods yes!”

He chuckled. “So needy, my love?”

“Well you were gone for eig-”

“Eighteen days, yes, you keep reminding me.”

“I’m sorry. I tried to take care of myself down there, but… oh!” She gasped as he slid a finger into her, palm rubbing against her clit.

“…Go on,” he growled.

“Oh, um… it stopped working after the first few nights. After the first week of being furious, I started to miss you. I thought about you, what I would do if you appeared in my bedchamber as I was getting ready for bed… Oh Gods…”

“Continue.” He slid in a second finger and Belle whined, her tongue becoming heavier in her mouth.

“I… I… I thought about grabbing you and kissing you, just a ghost of a kiss, to scare you… ah! Oh yes… then I’d throw you down on the bed and… and rip open your leathers…”

“Yes? And then?” He was panting, breath hot on her neck. He curled his fingers and sped up. She could barely form thoughts. She spoke quickly, forcing the words out before they escaped.

“And I’d fuck you right there, riding you hard but… but… but denying you release! I’d make you apologize for leaving me, I’d make you beg, and then… then…”

“Then?”

“Then I’d cup your balls and grind my hips down just how you like, and you’d scream my name as you came, pumping me full of your seed!” Belle gasped, her throat raw. “Oh fuck! Oh Rumple, I’m so close!”

He ground his palm against her clit in time with his fingers, which were playing her like a violin. He hit that spot inside her that felt like a sunset and she screamed as she came, muscles squeezing his fingers so tightly he couldn’t pull them out until her orgasm began to pass.

Belle lay there for several minutes, panting with her eyes closed. When she came around, she found Rumplestiltskin by her side, fingers in his mouth to taste her.

“I nearly came in my pants, hearing you talk like that.” His voice was low and husky. She felt a pang of desire in her gut, despite being well and thoroughly sated.

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” she said, slowly sitting up. She prodded him until he was leaning against the headboard. She reached to unbutton his shirt, but pulled her arm back when he was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. Briefly, she tasted copper. “You didn’t need to use magic. I’m more than capable.”

“I know that, my love, but I’m not going to last long. I’d rather not come at the first touch like a pubescent schoolboy.”

She smiled. Taking a minute to look over his naked body, appreciating every inch of his smooth skin, every muscle and rib and sparse, curly hair, she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip. He groaned.

“What I wouldn’t give to be that lip,” he whispered.

Belle grinned, again. “My, you are poetic today. Filling my chamber with roses, taking me to the very height of pleasure, _and_ reciting poetry? I’m not used to such wooing.”

“You deserve much more than that, sweetheart. You deserve a crown made from the brightest stars in the night sky, and a dress woven from a sunrise, and-”

“Oh stop, stop!” she laughed. “Rumple, I just want you.” For a moment they looked at one another, Rumple reaching up to tenderly stroke her jaw. Belle leaned into the touch, hesitant to look away from those strange, transfixing green-brown eyes. They didn’t often say the words “True Love”, it being a somewhat sore subject, but as they gazed at one another, they didn’t need to say it. It was always there, like a cord around their hearts; it was the very thing that had made their separation so hard. True Love was too powerful to ignore.

Belle nudged his legs to spread them and lowered herself into the gap. She ran her fingers across his hipbones, kissing the base of his cock. He was warm to her touch, so heavy and hard that she had no doubt he meant what he’d said about being close.

He groaned as she kissed a line up to his tip, licking up the beads of pre-cum formed there. Pulling the head into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it. Rumple groaned, one hand sliding into her hair. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and sucked the first two inches into her mouth, feeling his hand tighten in her hair as he hissed. She began to work up and down, tongue flat against him.

With a pop, she pulled away to breathe. She stroked him up and down, hand spreading her saliva down his shaft.

“Fuck, Belle…”

She smiled up at him as she took him into her mouth again. She loved seeing him wrecked this way; his curls fallen forward into his eyes, mouth hanging agape, whispering her name reverently. She focused on that feeling as she worked herself up and down his cock, taking a little more with each bob of her head.

It was not the first time she’d performed this task, so she knew how best to please him. Rumplestiltskin liked a little twist of her head every once in a while, there were sensitive spots along his shaft that he liked licked, and he went wild when she periodically bounced the tip of his cock against the inside of her cheek.

He fisted his hand in her hair as she sucked in his whole length, cock pressed against the back of her throat, hollowing her cheeks. A few of those long, excruciating sucks and Rumple was lost. Hips jerking, he came hard. She swallowed and released him with another pop.

He lifted one boneless arm and snapped his fingers. When the smoke cleared, Belle found herself beneath the covers, wrapped up in Rumplestiltskin’s arms. Her head was pillowed on his chest. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Let me make you my queen.”

Belle laughed softly. “From a maid to a queen, hmm? That’s quite a big step.”

“Well, you’re a lousy maid.”

Belle just smiled, kissing his chest.

“I’m serious, Belle. I want to give you the stars to grace that beautiful brow,” he said, stroking a hand through her hair.

“I’ve told you Rumple, I don’t want the stars.” She turned onto her stomach so that she could look up at him. “I don’t love you for your power, or because you can protect me. I don’t love you because you make me come so hard that I see those stars you’d have me wear, or because being joined to you feels like coming home. I love you for the man you are, beneath the mask, and that’s all I want. I just want you.”

His eyes gleamed as he reached out to cup her face. “I wish I could kiss you.”

Belle smiled wryly. “Me too. But soon Regina will be ready to cast the curse, right? And then we’ll be in a land without magic, and we’ll be able to kiss as much as we like.”

“That assumes that everything will go according to plan.”

“Shh, hush, of course it will. Everything will go right. We’ll be together, and Rumple, you’ll find your son. I believe it with my whole heart!”

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “I don’t deserve you. And you may not argue that point, I’m afraid. I don’t deserve you at all.”

“Love isn’t deserved. It’s given.”

Rumple gave a strangled laugh, placing kisses across the backs of her fingers. “Beautiful and wise beyond her years! What a treasure.” He gently guided her hand until he had kissed every inch of her fingers, her thumb, her knuckles, her wrist, and finally, her palm. “I love you, Belle.”

“And I you, Rumplestiltskin.”

“…I may not be ready for a round two, but I could certainly bring you off again, if you like.”

Belle swatted his chest. “No, thank you. I might break apart with another orgasm. But perhaps… after a rest…” She bit her lip.

“I’ll dream of it.” He tugged the soft pink petal free from her mouth, stroking it with his thumb. Belle nestled into his embrace, tugging the blankets more tightly around her shoulders. She breathed him in until she fell asleep, and he followed her quickly over the precipice.


End file.
